


death

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Death, mikleo dies thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He screamed, screamed until he no longer could, screamed until his voice was a torn up mess where he could only whimper and gurgle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death

 Everything felt so cold despite it being a warm day, and he couldn't make heads or tails of his situation. What were they doing in the first place? It seemed as if time had even slowed down, the blood pounding in his ears even louder than his labored breath. Sorey choked, it wasn't supposed to be like this! No, it couldn't possibly end like this, right?

But everything they had laid out in front of them was crumbling right before his very eyes. The body in his arms felt weak, all the more reason to drive him into a fit of panic. Blood was welling up from the cut in Mikleos abdomen, it came up faster than Sorey could wipe it away. While he was in panic, Mikleo just stared up at him with a vacant expression.

“Sorry.” he croaked, voice barely heard over his own pulse, but something Sorey was grateful to hear. He was still alive, he was okay, he was going to be okay. “I'm getting blood all over you... sorry about that.” Mikleo frowned, and this only made Sorey upset himself.

He shook his head, exerting a shaky breath that almost sounded like a laugh. “It's-- it's okay, Mikleo... we can wash it out together later, when you're rested and healed, okay?” Sorey said, feeling as if his heart were about to burst out of his chest from the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins, making him feel numb yet alive all at the same time. He heard Mikleo let out a pained wheeze, feeling as his friends bloody hand moved up to cup his cheek.

Quickly, Sorey put the hand that wasn't cradling Mikleos body up to hold Mikleos hand. His hand felt like ice, making the pit grow even deeper inside of his stomach. “Don't delude yourself, Sorey-- it's not good for your health.” This time Sorey actually laughed, squeezing the others hand painfully, not even noticing the way he winced.

“Don't talk like that!” Sorey cried out. “Just... don't talk like that-- I know you'll be fine, we have so much more to do together.” Sorey bent his head down, eyes too focused on Mikleos state. There was blood in his pale silver hair, matting it together in combination of the sweat caused by stress. His face seemed even more pale, Sorey noting about how he no longer gave off the beautiful light he'd carried all his life, no, he was gray-ish with the whisper of death on his lips.

The ruby red coloured blood on his skin a stark contrast compared to how pale he looked, the sight nearly made Sorey ill. How he kept it together was way beyond him.

Mikleo could only lick his lips, and offer Sorey a comforting smile despite all that was going on. While Sorey still tried to press the makeshift tourniquet tighter around the biggest gash on his body, Mikleos breath became soft. “Your hands... they're warm.” he said meekly.

“So are yours.” Sorey lied.

The silver haired man laughed, but it was weak, so broken and sounded so destroyed that it didn't instill mirth in Sorey at all. Sorey gave up trying to tend to Mikleos wounds, his hands were already bathed in the seraphs blood. Instead he just held him tighter, shifting so carefully so he didn't hurt his friend, but so he could just hold him to his chest as he listened to Mikleos faint breathing. “Don't go... you can't die yet. There's still so many things we have to explore, exploring without you isn't worth it..” Sorey sobbed.

“We were going to spend our lives together, Mikleo--!”

Mikleo shook his head, barely, but Sorey saw it. “From a young age... you and I both knew that wasn't going to happen... after all we're two different species...”

Sorey swallowed harshly, trying to keep his cries down for Mikleos sake. “We were eventually... going to have to part ways, you know that.” Sorey knew, but he didn't think that the way they'd part would be like _this_.

“Just keep your eyes open, okay? We'll get you out of here-- to a safer place, there we can stop the bleeding and...” Sorey trailed off, bending down so he could rest his forehead on Mikleos. Mikleo smiled, breathing a soft confirmation to let the brunet know he heard and understood him.

He breathed in the seraphs scent, ignoring how he reeked of blood and the scent of death creeping up on him. There, he held Mikleo tightly in his arms, where he belonged.

Sorey had no concept of time anymore, he couldn't tell if he had sat there for only mere minutes or many hours, he didn't care. He opened his eyes, gazing down at Mikleo. Except the sight wasn't what he wanted to see. Sorey shook Mikleo, but the seraph didn't open his eyes or make a whine of protest. This only prompted Sorey to shake him harder, tears springing to his eyes and immediately tumbling down his cheeks.

“Mikleo-- come on, this-- this isn't funny. Open your eyes...” he said, shifting slightly, pulling Mikleo up. His head only lolled back limply. He screamed, an agonized wail escaping his lips as he felt his entire soul crumble.

He screamed, screamed until he no longer could, screamed until his voice was a torn up mess where he could only whimper and gurgle. _No-- no he couldn't be..!_ This was some horrible nightmare he'd soon wake up from, he knew it! But Sorey continued to whimper, squeezing the lifeless hand of Mikleos, causing his own tanned skin to turn pale.

“Sorey-- we have to get to safe place, we can mourn there.” Someone had said, but Sorey didn't care. The only safe place was by Mikleos side, and now Mikleo was gone.

_I couldn't protect you... I let you fall and I didn't protect you... I'm so sorry-- please, please I'm so sorry don't do this to me..._


End file.
